yihackingfandomcom-20200215-history
Levels
Levels make up the heart and brain of any game, and here they are just as important, here is a list of levels from eggvine. Level list "00","1-1 Main""01","1-2 Main""02","1-3 Main""03","1-4 Main""04","1-5 Main""05","1-6 Main""06","1-7 Main""07","1-8 Main""08","1-E Main""09","2-1 Main""0A","2-2 Main""0B","2-3 Main""0C","2-4 Main""0D","2-5 Main""0E","2-6 Main""0F","2-7 Main""10","2-8 3rd Room (With Arrow Lift)""11","2 Extra Main""12","3-1 Main""13","3-2 Main""14","3-3 Main""15","3-4 Main""16","3-5 Main""17","3-6 Main""18","3-7 Main""19","3-8 Main""1A","3 Extra Main""1B","4-1 Main""1C","4-2 Main""1D","4-3 Main""1E","4-4 Main""1F","4-5 Main""20","4-6 Main""21","4-7 Main""22","4-8 Main""23","4 Extra Secondary Room (The one with the boxes)""24","5-1 Main""25","5-2 Main""26","5-3 Main""27","5-4 Main""28","5-5 Main""29","5-6 Main""2A","5-7 Main""2B","5-8 Main""2C","5 Extra Main""2D","6-1 Main""2E","6-2 Main""2F","6-3 Main""30","6-4 Main""31","6-5 Main""32","6-6 Main""33","6-7 Main""34","6-8 Main""35","6 Extra Main""36","Lantern Ghost Pipe?""37","Ditto""38","Error""39","Welcome!""3A","1-1 Bonus Room""3B","1-2 Helicopter Part""3C","1-3 Cave Part""3D","1-4 Boss""3E","1-6 2nd Cave Part""3F","1-7 Secret Room""40","1-8 2nd Room""41","2-1 (Room with Up Autoscroll and Falling Rocks)""42","2-2 2nd Room""43","2-3 Cave Part""44","2-4 2nd Room""45","2-5 2nd Room (With Goal)""46","2-6 Maze Cave Part""47","2-7 Secret Entrance Bonus Room""48","2-8 2nd Room""49","2 Extra Bonus Room""4A","3-1 2nd Room""4B","3-2 Poochey Room""4C","3-3 2nd Room""4D","3-4 2nd Room""4E","3-5 2nd Room""4F","3-6 Cave Part""50","3-7 2nd Room""51","3-8 2nd Room""52","4-1 2nd Room""53","4-2 2nd Room""54","4-3 2nd Room""55","4-4 Lava Room""56","4-5 2nd Room""57","4-6 2nd Room (Cave)"58","4-7 Room With Goal"59","4-8 (Secondary Room, Lakitu Room, Colored Block Room)"5A","4 Extra Main""5B","5-1 Cave Part""5C","5-2 2nd Room""5D","5-3 2nd Room""5E","5-4 Room w/ 2nd Mid-Ring""5F","5-5 Helicopter Room""60","5-6 2nd Room""61","5-7 Room with Green Pirhana Plant""62","5-8 2nd Room""63","5 Extra 2nd Room""64","6-1 Chomp Shark Room""65","6-2 2nd Room""66","6-3 2nd Room""67","6-4 1st Salvo the Slime Room""68","6-5 Room With Goal""69","6-6 2nd Room""6A","6-7 2nd Room""6B","6-8 Kamek's Magic Room""6C","6 Extra 2nd Room""6D","1-3 Secret Entrance Room""6E","1-4 Pre-Boss Room""6F","1-6 Mole Tank Room""70","1-8 Boss""71","2-1 Poochey Room""72","2-2 Mole Tank Room""73","2-3 Secret Entrance Room""74","2-4 Boss""75","2-5 Train Room""76","2-6 Room with Goal""77","2-7 Car Room""78","Several Rooms in 2-8""79","3-1 Goal Room""7A","3-3 Submarine Room""7B","Several Rooms in 3-4""7C","3-5 Room With Goal""7D","3-6 Room With Goal""7E","3-7 Room With Goal""7F","Error""80","4-1 Mario Star Room""81","4-2 Room With Goal""82","4-4 Boss""83","4-5 Small Room With Flower""84","4-6 Room With Goal""85","4-7 Balloon Pump Room""86","4-8 Boss""87","5-1 Snowy Room""88","5-2 Room With Goal""89","5-3 Pre-Skiing Room""8A","5-4 Boss""8B","5-5 Room With Goal""8C","5-6 Room With Switch""8D","5-7 Room With Goal""8E","5-8 Small Room With Arrow Lift""8F","5 Extra 2nd Skiing Room""90","6-1 Room With Goal""91","6-2 Room With Goal""92","6-3 Bonus Room""93","6-4 Dark Room""94","6-5 Bonus Room""95","6-6 3rd Room""96","6-7 Room With Goal""97","6-8 Pick a Door Room""98","6 Extra Falling Room With Thorns""99","1-4 Sparky Room""9A","1-6 Dark Cave Part""9B","1-8 Main""9C","2-1 Mario Star Room""9D","2-4 Room Opened With Key""9E","2-5 Mario Star Room""9F","2-6 Room With Little Gusties""A0","2-7 Falling Stone Room""A1","2-8 Several Rooms""A2","3-1 Bonus Donut Room""A3","3-4 Pre-Boss Room""A4","3-5 Bonus Room""A5","3-6 Lantern Ghost Pipe""A6","3-7 Bonus Melon Room""A7","3-8 3rd Room""A8","4-1 Bonus Cave Room""A9","4-2 Bonus Falling Room""AA","4-4 Bandit/Thorn Room, Spike Heads' Room""AB","4-6 Bonus Room With Weird Arrow Thingy""AC","4-8 Giant Milder Bonus Room""AD","5-1 Bonus Tulip Room""AE","5-2 Bonus Room""AF","5-3 1st Skiing Room""B0","5-4 Pre-Boss Room""B1","5-5 Bonus Flower Room""B2","5-7 Bonus Room with Switches""B3","5-8 Pre-Boss Room""B4","5 Extra 3rd Skiing Room""B5","6-1 Bonus Room""B6","6-4 Bonus Rooms""B7","6-7 Bonus Room""B8","6-8 Door 1""B9","6 Extra Room With Goal""BA","2-1 Castle Bonus Room""BB","2-4 Dark Bonus Room""BC","2-5 Bonus Room with Spinny Log Thingies""BD","2-6 Small Crossover in Cave""BE","2-8 Room With Bandits and Flower Pots""BF","3-4 Boss""C0","3-7 Submarine Part""C1","4-4 Key-Opened Rooms""C2","5-1 Helicopter Room""C3","5-3 2nd Skiing Room""C4","5-8 Boss""C5","6-4 Pre-Boss Room""C6","6-8 Shyguy room?""C7","2-4 Wavey Lava Room""C8","2-8 Pre-Boss Room""C9","Prince Froggy's Throat""CA","5-3 3rd Skiing Room""CB","Weird Room With Logs, Unknown""CC","Tap-Tap Boss""CD","6-8 Bonus room after Tap-tap chase?""CE","2-4 Pre-Boss Room""CF","2-8 Boss""D0","3-4 Boss Again?""D1","5-3 Room With Goal""D2","5-8 Train Room""D3","6-8 Door 4 (Bonus coin room)""D4","2-8 Train Room""D5","Funky Redish-Colored Room in 3-4""D6","6-8 Door 3 (Tap-tap chase) ?""D7","3-4 Submarine Part""D8","6-8 door 2, second room""D9","6-8 Door 2 (Salvo Room)""DA","(Unknown, possible ghost room)""DC","(Unknown, possible ghost room or unused level)""DD","Baby Bowser" Section heading Section heading Category:Lists